All Play and No Work
by HerMelody
Summary: Rosalie enrolls in college to become a teacher, and naturally Emmett is always a huge distraction from her studies. She balances a degree and her love life, but sometimes you need more play than work. Rosalie POV.
1. Accepted and Rewarded

**Hey Guys! This is kind of my first fanfic. **

**First, thank you Julie for being my inspiration :***

**Second, These characters belong to the genious known as Stephenie Meyer. *Sigh* Yeah I wish I was like her and make these characters up too.**

**Enjoy :* :D**

I barged through the door with a huge grin on my face. I immediately zoomed through the house looking for Emmett.

"Emmett!" I sang, happy the only other person around to witness my bad singing and barging through the door scene was Alice. She smiled a knowing smile at me.

"Can you believe it!" I asked with a cherry voice, knowing she had seen what happened. She smiled at me and congratulated me, knowing I was anxious to get to Emmett.

"Emmett! Where are you!" I sang again.

"They guys are out hunting," she told me. "Bella is at the cottage with Nessie getting together her school stuff and everything." I already knew Carlisle was with Esme on Isle Esme, on one of their annual trips they hard started doing not too long ago. A feel of disappointment came over me but it was easy to brush off. I collapsed in a chair beside Alice.

"I'm so excited! Rosalie at college… studying to get a teacher's degree. It has a nice ring to it," I said, sighing happily. Earlier today I had gone over to the college a few towns over. It was nice there, minus all the gloomy weather in this part of Canada -in which we had to move too, things were definitely starting to become suspicious in Forks. The disappearing wild life, the non aging of our looks, the destruction of buildings if we weren't being careful.

"Oh, you'll do great Rose! I know you wi-" Alice paused and began to smile. "They're back!" she chimed. I watched expectantly as Emmett came through the door, laughing and shoving Edward playfully. I grinned at him and he met my eyes. He smirked at me and strode over to meet me, his arms almost immediately wrapping around my waist.

"Hey baby," he purred.

"Hi. Guess what!" I said, trying hard to meet his cool and sexy tone, but failing miserably. I was much too excited to tell him my news, I simply couldn't hide the enthusiasm in my voice. "I got in! They accepted me and I start in a few days when the other freshman start! Isn't that great!" I nearly bounced in his arms.

"That's great baby! You'll do awesome!" I could tell some of the cheeriness in Emmett's tone was forced. His thoughts probably consisted of what bra I am wearing and how fast can I be out if it. Even if that was the case, my enthusiasm never faltered. I was going to college, getting my teaching degree, and hopefully going to teach high school students, or younger children. I figured I would decide along the way as I became more familiar in the teaching field.

"Thank you," I said, calming down a bit. Emmett's burly arms around me had a sensual and calming affect on me. I grinned at him. "And how are your day?"

"Ah, you know. The usual. Much better now…" he said, his lips trailing to my neck. I flickered my gaze to the others. Edward scoffed and began heading out the door to where he, Bella, and Nessie resided. Even though we had moved they still wanted their own small place. I couldn't blame them. Emmett and I could hardly be seen without our hands groping each other. Alice closed her eyes and looked as if she was on the verge of breaking down. I could only imagine what was running through Emmett's mind, and what it would lead to. I closed my eyes and opened them to see Alice and Jasper heading out of the door, Alice looking as if she was begging. Probably to leave us alone.

I laughed quietly to myself and closed my eyes, enjoying the burning sensation of Emmett's lips on my neck.

"Can't you ever just settle for a simple 'hello, how was your day'?" I groaned, not that I minded the electrifying moment.

"Well we said the hellos and I know how your day was and you asked me already," he remarked slyly. I rolled my eyes in return, my fingers dancing down his chest in spite of myself. Emmett's hands rubbed small, slow circles on my back. I sighed in the ecstasy of the moment.

"Miss me a bit too much?" I teased, my hands finding his collar to hold on to, holding him to myself. He chuckled against the skin of my neck, his lips grazing against my throat.

"You have no idea," he murmured in a sexy tone.

"Em, don't you think someone would be sort of appalled to walk in on this?" I asked, my tone unconvincing. Not even I cared what I said at this point. Emmett's lips could work magic as soon as they grazed against my skin.

His lips danced their way up to mine and our mouths met in a libidinous kiss. His kiss numbed all of my senses, except -of course- touch.

"How is that…" I sighed happily for a moment, cutting myself off. I nearly forget my train of thought with Emmett doing that thing with his teeth on my ear. I closed my eyes before regaining my jumbled thoughts. "That… Every time you come home… this always happens…." I said, nearly breathless. He took my breath away. Plain and simple. Emmett just chuckled in response. His hands began caressing my sides and I let my head roll back.

"It's not fair…" I halfheartedly complained. "What if I would like to… tell you what I … did all day…" I began losing my thoughts half way through as he started kissing my neck. To my disappointment, even though I was complaining, Emmett pulled away.

"Would you like to try a different routine. _Maybe _we can talk…Just for a little," he said with a sigh, even though he didn't seem upset. I nodded and he led us over to the living room. He sat on the couch and I sat in the loveseat beside it. We endured a moment of quiet before he began speaking.

"So… what'd you do…?" he asked, not seeming too interested.

"Well… I …" I flickered my gaze to Emmett. "I am thinking we should start this new routine tomorrow," I said with a smirk. Emmett smiled and I flitted over to him and sat on his lap, my knees resting on each side of his hips. I kissed his neck, my hands wondering across his torso.

"Mmm… who look who's taking charge now," he purred in my ear, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the hem of my top. I giggled as his fingertips tickled my stomach and began tending to the closed buttons of his shirt. "I like this routine much better," he added, his voice sexy as his cool breath blew in my ear as he spoke.

Soon we could hear small footsteps coming toward the door. They were very slow, as if cautious. It must have been Bella or Nessie, Edward wouldn't come close to these thoughts, and Alice would tell what was about to happen. I hitched my legs around Emmett's waist and he walked the both of us upstairs and locked the door behind him, kissing my lips the whole way through.

I finally was able to finish with the buttons of Emmett's shirt and threw it across the room. He lifted mine and I giggled as he fingers tickled my stomach. He laid us down gently, as if not to hurt me. I loved when Emmett was protective and cautious like that. It made me feel loved.

"I love you, Rosalie," Emmett told me sweetly, gazing into my eyes. I could see depth in his honey golden eyes, and it made my heart flutter -if that sort of thing were possible. His words and touches sent electricity through my skin, leaving tingles everywhere, and shivers of pleasure on my spine.

I put my hand on his cheek gingerly.

"I love you too, Emmett." He leaned down to kiss me and we continued to rest of our little, adored routine.


	2. Some Work and More Play

**This is the second Chapter of my story.**

**Thank you JULIE** (Jmarcinikglsd) for my inspirtation. You're my perfect Emmett writer. Loves you :***

In about a week I found myself consumed in work. The piles of books were nearly toppling over my desk at home as I studied. I knew I already knew everything this book could teach, but it couldn't hurt to brush up on some stuff. I was carefully eyeing each word in the book, my chin in my hand and my elbow propped on the desk. This text book was nearly heavier than ten pounds, but I couldn't complain. I was glad to finally be in college and studying for being a teacher. I knew being a teacher was a great idea before I first spoke the words to Emmett.

Emmett was lounging on the couch behind me, lazily flipping through TV channels, probably searching for football. Soon enough my inferences were confirmed when I heard the shouting and clapping of a roused fans in the background. I flickered my gaze to see men running toward each other, charging toward the brown football in the middle.

Rolling my eyes I turned back to my work and began taking notes at a fast pace. The volume on the TV turned lower as I heard Emmett say and complain that this was yesterday's game. I fought a smile, shaking my head, switching my text book to a book assigned in English. I had already read this one about three times, but it was good and this time I had to take notes as I went along. I just knew there was that inevitable ten page essay to immediately follow right after. I opened up to chapter five. I might as well finish it today. It would take me no time, plus I didn't have to sleep. I had all night to finish whatever I wanted. This stuff came easy to me. College was definitely a breeze. Perks of being on earth for almost one hundred years.

I began humming as I was reading and suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head. My hands flew up to my hair as I turned around sharply, ready for whatever was coming at me. When I turned I saw Emmett grinning slyly at me, a couple of wadded pieces of paper in his hands. I sighed and tilted my head, narrowing my eyes at him. "Emmett! You promised! No disturbing me before seven."

"But it's seven-fifteen. I was nice and gave you an extra fifteen minutes," he remarked.

"Oh," I said in astonishment. The time really got away from me when I was doing my homework. I closed my book and set it on the polished desk. I _could_ always read later. Besides, I had promised this time to my husband.

I rose elegantly from my spinning chair and sauntered over to Emmett, taking the clip from my hair and shaking it out, so it cascaded over my shoulders. He smiled expectantly at me as I sat down and leaned back into his waiting and inviting arms. I loved the way they felt around me. Comforting and muscular and exactly where I belonged. I leaned my head on his shoulder as his hand rubbed up and down my arm slowly. I breathed in his intoxicating musky scent. How is it that all I have to do is breathe him and I nearly lose control and jump out of my skin. I put my legs up on the couch, inside of his that were also on the couch and leaned back, my back against his chest and my head resting back onto his shoulder.

"What were you so into over there?" he asked.

"Mmm… do you really care?" I asked teasingly. I felt Emmett's shoulders lift into a shrug.

"Yeah," he answered halfheartedly. I let out a small chuckle.

"Just some book for English class. I was thinking, maybe I should be an English teacher. I like to write and read. It might be good for me." Emmett's head nodded, supportively.

"Like I said before you even got into this college business, I'm behind you one hundred and one percent." His words were candy coated and it made me smile. How could I have such a sweet husband. I leaned my head crookedly on his shoulder so I would be able to see him. "Mmm… thank you, baby." I puckered my lips for a kiss that came as fast as I wanted it. The kiss was sweet and only lasted for a few minutes before I felt Emmett's fingers tugging at the hem of my shirt. I swatted his hands away before breaking the kiss. "Typical, typical, Emmett," I teased. He shrugged again and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"One night, just one night it'd be nice if I could kiss you without your necessary need to get in my pants," I said lightly, with a teasing smile. The thing was I didn't exactly mind if Emmett wanted me like that so badly, because I needed him just as much.

Emmett was just about to reply as Jasper cracked the door open. "Please, for the love of God, simmer down a little. It all comes in waves." I soon saw Alice appear by his side, a cheery smile on her face like always.

"Come on Jasper, it seems as if we're interrupting," she said in her voice that sounded like wind chimes.

"Ya' think!" Emmett complained. I hit him in the chest playfully.

"This_ is_ their house too," I reminded him.

"I think we need our own place. There's a lot of things I would like to do that we can't do here." Emmett smirked and absentmindedly played with my bra strap through my sweater, his other hand massaging my thigh. I tried to push his hand away, but I didn't really want to. I wanted more than anything for Jasper and Alice to leave.

I looked at them and Jasper's arm was slowly coiling around Alice's waist, surely getting the waves of passion radiating off of Emmett.

"C'mon, Emmett. Poor Jasper has to take all of these emotions in," I told him, urging him to calm some of his emotions. Alice patted Jasper's chest and said goodbyes for the both of them, since Jasper was too busy purring something in her ear. They disappeared out the door, Alice giggling like mad at whatever it was Jasper said.

"Alone at last!" Emmett threw his hands up before making slow circles on my thigh again, his cool breathe on the back of my neck. "Now that Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake are at the other house, Esme and Carlisle are at Isle Esme, and Jasper and Alice are out, we have the house to ourselves," he purred. I picked myself up enough to turn around and face him.

I smiled at him. "That's right. But do you think you can handle a college girl?" I asked teasing. Emmett's hands on my hips meant that was a yes and his lips were soon crushed against mine. I put both of my hands on his chest and kissed him back, our mouths opening and closing together, our tongues dancing around with the other's. I could feel him tugging on my sweater and I put my arms up to allow him to lift it from my body, my purple tank top showing.

"Do you have to wear so many layers of clothing?" Emmett huffed against my lips.

"It's only two," I retorted, laughing though.

"That's two too many," he answered, breathing a chuckled before returning his lips to mine. My fingers were crawling up and down his chest before lifting it off of him and throwing it behind me, landing on the arm of the couch.

"What if someone walks in?" I asked.

"Who's going to walk in. Carlisle and Esme are away. Edward would definitely read our minds before he walks in and he'd be with Bella. Nessie is with Jacob and he doesn't even like it here too much. And Alice knows what's going on. We're fine," he told me, pulling me back down to him. He was no patient man. I giggled at his eagerness. I loved that I made him lose control just like he did to me. Emmett's hands rubbed slow circles on my back, making me sigh in perfect bliss, loving the way he made such soft touches on me. I knotted my fingers in his hair as I pressed my lips more eagerly to his. My hands found his belt buckle and he helped me with it, all the while never breaking our kiss. The both of us got his belt off together and flung it away. I turned my attention to his neck and began kissing his collar bone then nibbling on his ear.

"Rose.." he breathed in my ear. Apparently my tank top was getting in the way of things, because as he was trying to lift it from me he became too impatient and tore it. I giggled as he dropped it too the floor after inspecting the damage.

"Someone's a little eager," I commented.

"Rose…" he breathed again. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now."

"Oh, I think I have a couple of ideas," I replied, grinning. I began trailing kisses up and down his chest. His body was completely amazing. He was simply beautiful; I was definitely lucky. Emmett's hands began fondling with the button of my jeans before he undid it and slowly began tugging the jeans down my legs. I let him go on without any help, loving the way he handled me with care, his hands occasionally caressing my legs as he pulled the clothing off of them. Emmett then began kissing from my torso, my chest, to my neck. I breathed his name before my earlobe was between his teeth lightly, nibbling on my ear. I moaned softly before I heard a chuckle escape from Emmett and he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes for a moment. The intimate eye contact making me tingle all over. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Beautiful. Rose."

He pressed his lips to mine, his fingers lightly and gently dancing on my sides. He touched me softly, as if trying not to hurt me and trying to be careful. And I went on like that for the rest of the night. Being handled with care with intimate contact from the man that I loved.


	3. Studying Secrets

**So this is my first chapter trying to really spice it up and I spent an hour flipping over it so advice, comments, critiques, would be nicceee.**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer but the spiciness belongs to Me!**

**Thanks Via and Julie for being there for mee. Love yous :***

* * *

I could feel Professor Miller's eyes on me as I scribbled the answers to the test on the paper. Of course I was the most gorgeous student he has had in years -maybe even ever. My hair cascaded down one of my shoulders and I sat with my legs cross, maybe even for my professor's sake. I was definitely going to get an A in this course. Not just because of my ability to keep his eyes on me the whole seminar, but also because I was seriously doing great on this test. Maybe it was because I spent most of my time studying… after having a night of symphonized moaning and sighing with Emmett. I peaked through my hair to steal a glance at my professor and covered my mouth to stop from giggling; I swear I heard his heart speed up.

Oh god, now he was coming over here. I wonder what Emmett would do if he were here. He'd probably be boiling mad then I'm sending eye flirtations to our teacher. I scribbled down the final answer on the test as Professor Miller's footsteps became louder and louder until they were right next to me.

His gruff voice sounded in my ear. "Keep up the good work, Ms. Hale." I peaked over my shoulder with a cute expression.

"Oh, I believe I'm done." I picked up the paper and directed it toward him. A look of confusion crossed his face, followed by pure shock. Yes the hot blonde _is_ smart and _can_ finish her tests. Prof. Miller swallowed and his lips were pressed tightly together as he plucked the finished test from my hand. Thank god there was only a few more minutes left of class for the day, I didn't feel like having to see the astonished faces of my Professor and students who have figured out they aren't as genius as they claim to be when compared to the ditzy blonde. Prof. Miller tried to soften his surprised stare and tried to cover it with what he thought was sexy, and might impress me. Prof. Miller was a brown haired man maybe in his mid thirties. He didn't look too bad for a man his age, he only had a few wrinkles and a few grey hairs that maybe women his age found witty. You could tell he still tried to keep up a bad boy image, but one that would work for him. It did… kind of.

I sat there tapping my pencil on the edge of the class in the dead silence: except for the scribbling of pens, tapping of feet, and someone's nervous humming. I closed my eyes. I began to imagine being in a class room like this, but being in Prof. Miller's position. I fantasized about being around children, maybe in early teens, or I might even go for kindergarteners. I guess I still haven't decided. I'll see what's out there. Soon, my mind began taking a toll of its own. How Emmett might visit me when I'm on the lunch break that I won't need. He'll bring me flowers and tell me I look sexy as a teacher and that he'll do extra credit if he could get an A. Then I'd giggle and we'd kiss and I'd have to tell him that we can't do it there on the desk because if someone walks in they'll see and I would get fired. Emmett would tell me nobody would walk in because we would hear them then he'd try to lift up my skirt but I'd pull it down and try to fend him off but I wouldn't really want to and he'd try to distract me from the fact that I'm at work and try to slid his fingers under the waste band of my panties then… Oh my god. Was I seriously fantasizing about my husband in the middle of class? How was I going to focus on being a teacher when I was too distracted to even be a student?

Finally I looked at the clock and class was over, but I was told to stay behind. When all the students piled out I walked over to Miller's desk and gave him my weary, but cute face. "Yes, Professor?" I asked.

"Did you cheat? In all my years I have never had a student answer every question right especially a …" he trailed off. My jaw became taut.

"A blonde? A girl?" I pushed, instantly angry.

"I just mean, this is impeccable. How did you do it?"

"Well some of us study. Some of us are actually smart!" I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder and Prof. Miller leaned closer to me.

"Please accept my apologies. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything." His breath was hot and gross on my shoulder.

"Well you did, and I don't." He must have thought that I liked the close proximity because his hand was now on my arm.

"How about I make it up to you?" Miller's fingers were tip tapping on my arm. He had no idea how I could kill him with a flick of my fingers.

"Professor Miller, please, back up." I could hear footsteps coming closer to the door but that did nothing to Miller. Maybe they were too faint for human ears. I could tell the footsteps were graceful and too light for a human. I heard the door open and I saw my husband. I breathed with relief as Miller's eyes widened. Emmett's face was angry. I had forgotten that Emmett had to drop me off and pick me up because it was raining and my car was in the garage waiting for me to come home to fix it.

Miller backed up and I escaped from him and flitted to Emmett's side.

"Its not what you think," I said almost immediately. He glared at my professor before putting his arm around my waist and towing me out of the door.

When we were in the car he gripped the staring wheel and glared ahead.

"Baby, please talk to me," I pleaded, my books falling from my bag and onto the floor of his Jeep. "Shit," I muttered picking them up. I could feel Emmett's eyes on me and I peaked at him. His gaze was still upset, and I had to admit it was sexy. I liked him mad and jealous. It always meant one thing. We were both going to have a really good night.

We drove home in silence and as soon as he parked in the garage I hopped out and ran into the house. I put my books down on the table. I didn't have to study much since this was the final quarter of the year and I was doing obscenely well. The administrators at my college believed I would only have to do one more year there, since I was so smart and I could pass any test they threw at me. They were going to give me the ultimate finals to get my teaching degree next year, and I simply couldn't wait.

I hear the door slam as Emmett came in, the house shaking and groaning under him and his rage. I leaned my head against the wall. This was going to get worse before it got better, but we both know that later it was _really _going to be better.

"Em…? Baby…?" I peaked around the corner before slowly starting toward him. "You know I wouldn't do anything. Especially with him. That's just… gross." I grabbed onto his shirt's collar to keep him there and force him to look at me.

"Yeah, but he was touching you! I should have killed him! I should have! No man will ever put his hands on my Rosalie! And especially not on her ass!" Emmett shouted.

"No, no you shouldn't have. You did the right thing to walk away." I put my hand on his cheek, hoping to comfort him. He shut his eyes for a long moment before opening them. I tried to remind him that he had his hot wife in his arms and she was ready to do anything for him. I pressed myself against him.

"Please, forget it," I said in the sexiest voice I could muster. "For me…" I must have been persuasive because Emmett's hands were resting on my butt. I smiled at him and I swear I saw a hint of a grin on his face. I stretched up to press my lips to his softly and his tongue invaded my mouth all too quickly. Emmett was seriously relentless. His hands were tugging at my shirt and I lifted my arms for him to take it off. He found the waistband of my skirt but I shook my head.

"Patience is key, young Emmett," I teased and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, my lips finding his I did. He backed us up until my waist and down was firmly pressing against the back of the couch. I could feel him pressing against me -hard and ready- but I wasn't going to make it easy. Even though he was angry he had to know he wasn't going to get me so easy even after years of marriage. I slipped from his arms and away from him.

"I want to freshen up first, and maybe put on one of those outfits you like so much," I told him before disappearing up the stairs and into the bathroom. I locked the door so Emmett couldn't try and sneak up on me and stripped from my clothing and turned on the water. I could imagine Emmett sitting and waiting impatiently and uncomfortably because he was all too ready for me. I stepped into the shower and felt the water beat on my back before I could hear Emmett's footsteps and his light tapping on the door.

"Need company?" he asked with a hoping voice. I knew locking it was a good idea.

"Nope, I'm fine alone." I could hear his groan and heard the knob move back and forth trying to open it.

"Its locked!" I told him with a smug grin. I heard something crackle and fall against the tiles before I saw Emmett's shadow through the shower curtain. I peaked around it and saw the brass knob on the floor.

"Really?" I asked. "Was that necessary?"

"What can I say baby? You drive me crazy," he winked as he stripped and entered the shower with me. I rolled my eyes. His lips were at the base of my neck, pulling me to him firmly. His whole body -especially the erecting area- pressed hard against me. "Rose… I can't tell you how nervous I was earlier."

I caught his face between my hands. "You don't ever have to be nervous, love. I'm all yours." I pressed my lips hard against his, my tongue wrestling his in a passionate kiss as he lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist, positioning us perfectly. He slumped me against the wall with beads of water from the shower head dripping down. My fingers knotted themselves in Emmett's hair and leaned close.

"You couldn't wait for me to finish getting ready?" I asked pretending to be annoyed.

"No, why should I? It saves one of your outfits from being tore up and it saves me work," Emmett said with a smirk and a wink. His hands were carelessly tracing patterns on my thigh, his lips finding my collar bone, eliciting a moan from me. The pitter patter of water sounded around us as Emmett found my entrance. He gave me a look of concern -as if he needed to have confirmation to go ahead.

I found this cute: from our first time and every moment since then Emmett had always needed the "go ahead". He wanted to make sure I was ready and that he wasn't going to hurt me or anything. I nodded and I let my head roll back and lean against the shower's smooth wall. I closed my eyes waiting, my hands found his shoulders and my fingers dug into his skin. Good thing he was a vampire, or I seriously would have been hurting him.

I leaned forward as he entered me slowly and caught his lip lightly between my teeth. I nibbled on his lip while he continually followed a slow tempo, then increased his rhythm of moving in and out of me. I kissed his shoulder and muffled a scream that had been building in my throat. Emmett apparently had no problem with being loud and moaned, his voice clear over the water.

"What if somebody is home?" I asked, really thinking we should have gotten our own home. Emmett just closed his eyes and let his head roll back and leaned me up against the wall, holding my thighs to his hips as he continued his pace. I closed my eyes too, my hands roaming over Emmett's chest. God, he was good.

Emmett's hands softly wandered over my skin, his fingertips brushing along my legs, my arms, my torso, everywhere. Looking at Emmett you wouldn't be able to tell that such a big man was capable of such gentle touches. His lips were trailing kisses over my arm and neck -I felt like a complete goddess with him. "I love you Rose," he told me. I loved how he always told me he loved me when we did this -to know that we weren't just doing this to feel good, but because touches and actions could tell eachother how much we love eachother when our words just weren't enough.

"I love you too, Em," I told him, looking in his eyes and pressed my lips to his for a long moment. I closed my eyes again and leaned my head against the wall, my fingers tip tapping along his arms.

I fluttered my eyes open to see him staring at me. I knew what he wanted.

"Em, I'm not shouting your name. They'll hear." Emmett and I both knew that when we were in the mood we could hardly care if people heard, and I was making excuses. His lips were at the hallow of my throat as he moved his pelvis harder, definitely trying to get me to scream his name. And… it worked.

"Oh my god! Emmett!" I couldn't help the moan that was sitting there in my throat. He chuckled with victory as he moaned for him again: of course for his benefit.

I soon felt the overpowering sensation building up and I moaned. I couldn't even say his name anymore: my thoughts were too hopelessly jumbled and my words were too incoherent. I wordlessly moaned as I felt it build up in my stomach. My body shook and I slumped forward. I felt as if I was falling, but of course Emmett was holding me up. He continued his rhythm. Damn, this man could go all night.

"Come on Emmett," I slurred in a sigh. He held my hips to his as every nerve in my body went up in flames. I could feel him reach his climax a little after I reached mine, and now I was surely falling. Emmett looped an arm around me and tried to make me sturdy again but my legs gave out and he scooped me in his arms.

"I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale- _Cullen," _he murmured, making my stomach twirl.

"I love you too, Emmett Dale _Cullen_," I whispered back, my lips resting on his chin.

He switched off the water and brought us out of the shower, throwing a towel around me. He tried making me stand again and I felt the cold tiles under my feet. I wrapped the towel around me and he wrapped his towel around his waist. I looked at the broken door knob and laughed.

"I guess you owe Carlisle a door knob," I teased. He smirked as he strode out of the bathroom, towing me with him by hand.

As we exited I saw Alice making her way upstairs with a look of disbelief. "Mhm, caught. And what were you two doing in there?" she asked as if she didn't know. She could see everything: which sometimes became annoying.

I sought for a sly remark before I grinned. "Studying…" I chirped before Emmett chuckled and towed us into our room. His hands found where my towel was tucked and tugged on it. I could tell this was going to be a long night of "studying" with my husband.

* * *

So you see that _review chapter _button? Click it and write! Haha thanks!


	4. When Words Just Aren't Good Enough

**First, I'd like to Disclaim again! Characters belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer**  
And I'd like to thank Maldita for reading this and being supportive and leaving me reviews. Thanks hun!  
**You're really helping me here. **  
Also I was thinking about deleting this because I had like a major jealousy attack but I didn't for some reason, so if you look back in Chapter 3 I added a couple sentences here and there that I thought would maybe be a little better.  
**Also I'd like to inform you that this story is skipping by times to make it go faster like say one chapter is freshman year then the next chapter might be the beginning of Sophmore year.**

* * *

I was focusing intently on everything the book was saying before I heard _him_. Well I could smell him before he even opened his mouth to talk. My mind had to be playing tricks on me. It was a new year -sophmore year- and the first semester. This would be the year the professors at this college would test me to see if I could actually qualify to get my teaching degree and the pressure seriously must be going to my head, because I was surely hearing -and smelling- things. I was too afraid to peak up and become disappointed, or worse, become distracted if _he_ was actually there.

Soon, I heard the footsteps -light and easy- coming toward me. I looked up and locked eyes with _him _and surely then was a grin on his face. He looked to the guys beside me -who surely have been dying to sit next to me since day one and put on a "move it or lose it" look to one of them. The man scrambled to his feet. _He __**was **_pretty intimidating, nobody would mess with him.

I turned my head to make eyes with Emmett.

"Everybody this is Emmett Cullen. Back to work - I don't want our addition to distract you," the professor announced.

I leaned close to him. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

My husband smirked at me. "'Course not baby. You're not home." I rolled my eyes. I knew Emmett was able to get in easy. He would sign up for all my courses and pay the administrator to have the same schedule and the tuition. Emmett seriously _was_ relentless.

"Well, don't distract me. By the end of this year it could all be over," I hissed with a playful tone that still meant business. I was **not **going to let him distract me from betting my teaching degree. I stuck my nose back into the book that whole class was focusing on and Emmett took out his copy and pretended to read. Why was he here?

His hand began to wander over to my knee and I swatted at him.

"Stop it. It was cute in high school, but its not here," I told him sharply, switching the page I was reading. His fingers tapped up my leg and I hit his hand and leaned over to the guy on my other side.

"Hey do you mind if we switch spots?" I asked cutely, pushing out my lips and leaning into his shoulder. He smiled and shook his head and began to get up then looked over my shoulder. His expression changed to frightened and his eyes were wide. He looked back into his book and ignored me. I turned to Emmett to see him wiping off a glare with a smirk and glared at him.

"Your glare probably just cost him some serious therapy," I remarked. Class was over soon thank God. But, I still had one more class after this and somehow I knew Emmett would be in it with me.

For the next long hours Emmett kept his hands to himself. I didn't have class tomorrow, but I had it Thursday (Today was Tuesday). I signed up to have my classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays until about eight O'clock at night. I figured I would have an extra long weekend from Friday-Monday to be with Emmett of course. And studying. It was eight now and class was letting out. When I reached the front of the building I stopped and turned to Emmett.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I complained. He smirked and I knew his answer. I rolled my eyes and made my way toward my car. Emmett followed behind me as I opened the door and threw my bag along with my books into the passenger seat. Emmett's arms wrapped around my torso from behind and I leaned back into his comforting arms and chest.

"I simply couldn't stand the hours ticking away without seeing my love." His fingers brushed across my cheek and I blinked my eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of his light touches.

"Em, we have to get home. Please let go," I asked meekly, not really wanting him to let go of me. With a kiss on my shoulder his arms uncoiled from around me and he stood there until I was in my car.

"See you in five," I told him.

I slipped into my free flowing dress, that was long and had an empire but flowed all the way down to my ankles. It didn't have straps and was a cute summer dress. My wet hair -I had just taken a shower (this time alone)- brushed along my back and shoulders. I sat at my vanity and brushed it looking in a mirror when Emmett came over to kneel beside me. I looked at him through the mirror and smiled.

"Hi there," I greeted. Emmett grinned and pulled my hair over to one side and kissed the back of my neck.

"Hello Love," he purred and kissed my shoulder. I continued to look at him through the mirror and he perched his chin on my shoulder and met my gaze through the reflecting gaze.

"Did you have fun at college today?" I asked with a slight giggle, putting my hand on his that was now resting on my other shoulder.

"Eh, it was only nice passing dirty notes with you," he teased and I laughed. I turned to face him and he looked up at me, still perched on his knees beside my stool. Emmett put his hands on my waist as I brushed one of my hands through his hair on one side of his head, looking into his liquid gold eyes and getting lost there. There was so much depth to them, so beautiful, and I could tell he loved me just by looking into this tawny eyes. I leaned down to press my lips to his for a few short moments. The moonlight spilled through the window and he scooped me in his arms.

"Emmett, I just changed. Not now," I told him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, you always assume that I just want to get you in bed. I want to show you something." He carried me out of our room and down the stairs and sat me on the edge of the top of the piano.

"Taking lessons from Edward?" I joked.

Emmett smiled. "You know me so well. Besides I needed something to do while you were gone, and I still have to wait for football season to arrive." He winked and sat on the piano bench and began working his fingers over the keys, a sweet melody playing from under is fingertips. I smiled and crossed my legs with my body not facing him but my head was turned to him. I blinked my eyes shut as he played the piano and ignored the mess ups that occasionally played through. When he finished he smiled at me.

"That was your song," he told me. I smiled and leaned across the piano top and put my fingers under his chin.

"I loved it," I told him before pressing my lips to his softly. He put his hand on my cheek as I leaned forward into our kiss. He scooped me up again and brought us back upstairs and this time I knew that his intentions weren't innocent. Emmett opened the door and laid me down softly, as if not to hurt me.

I loved his delicate touches and concerns like that. I smiled and held his face between my hands and lifted my head up to press my lips sweetly to his. "Thank you for the beautiful song," I murmured lifting his shirt. My head fell to the bed as Emmett started tugging down my dress, shimmying it down my waist, and over my lets and off my feet until he could toss the light material on the carpeted floor. He kissed my ankle, then my shin, then up my thigh, then my waist and abdomen, and chest, and my neck all the way until he reached my lips. His kisses and touches were so tender against my bare skin because I could hardly wear a bra with my strapless dress. Emmett's fingertips swept down my leg as his lips brushed against my jaw and I helped to unbutton his khakis. He kissed me until every article of clothing was laying on the floor. He pulled away for a short moment and surveyed me.

"You're too beautiful to be real," he spoke softly, almost breathlessly. I brushed my fingers on his cheek bone.

"If I'm too beautiful to be real then you must be too." I lifted up close. "You can be my fantasy lover, then, my Emmett." Emmett smiled and pressed his lips feverishly to mine and I closed my eyes, feeling him position himself to begin.

He just sat there and I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw his concerned look that was awaiting confirmation. It was so cute the way his dimple showed and the creases in his forehead appeared with a concerned and tender expression. I kissed his nose and nodded before we began expressing our love far better than our words ever could.

Emmett's hands rubbed my back as the porch swing swung back and forth. I was wrapped in an off white sheet and Emmett was just in jeans. My head was on his shoulder and nobody was home. He hummed to me, his hand moving in circles to his melody and I grinned. I loved the moments like these where Emmett and I would sit there and he'd be all sweet and sing -even though he didn't have the greatest voice- or hum to me and tell me how much he loved me and such things.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," he told me softly, stroking my hair.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen," I said smiling. His hand cupped my cheek and smiled, my pink lips pulling up on each side of my face.

"We have school tomorrow," I said matter-of-factly. Emmett groaned and I laughed. "You shouldn't have enrolled then."

"Love, every moment with you is precious. Whether I'm sitting through a lecture or not. You're too worth it," he said, brushing the strands of hair from my face. "Well, we better get all the fun we can in now, we have class all day tomorrow." I heard him snicker and I kissed his jaw, shaking my head.

"Is that all you think of?" I complained half heartedly.

"Yeah, pretty much," he teased. "No, of course not. I love you Rose, and I know at times it seems like that's the only thing on my mind, but you drive me crazy with love and "I love you"s just won't do. I know I don't say I love you enough or tell you all this spectacular gushy stuff that you deserve, but I really do love you. Whether we're in bed together or not: I love you." Emmett kissed my forehead and I felt absolutely perfect.

"I-I can't even say any words that will measure up to that, except that you make me feel happy all the time, and I know you always love me." I leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you far more than words," Emmett told me softly and pressed his lips affectionately to mine.


End file.
